A Change in Pace
by RocketStilts
Summary: Hibari was always known as the uptight head prefect of Nimamori. His main offender: Rokudo Mukuro. So what happens when this delinquent's cousin is transferred to the school? Warning: AU and slight OOC
1. The newest addition

Whoo second fanfiction submitted on here~ '3' And, of course, it's the same pairing.. xD

Anyway, I've had this story stuck in my head for a few months and decided "What the heck! I'll give it a chance and submit it!"

Obviously this story takes place in an AU! Also, there might be some OOC going on.. .; Especially on Hibari's part. I'm still working on his personality.. ^^;

So here it is~ The first chapter of my story~

**DISCLAIMER: No I did not make KHR! So I, in no way, claim any of the characters used!**

* * *

"Did you hear about the new student?"

"yeah! I saw her!"

"She's gorgeous isn't she?"

"Yeah but..."

Hibari had it up to here with the cluster of groups forming and blocking the hallways. Though it was true that the students where whispering amongst themselves instead of yelling and causing a lot of noise, the whispering clusters seemed more haunting then the usual yelling and screaming. _I gotta get to my office before I go insane from the amount of herbivorous gathering!_ The head prefect was never one to like crowding. He shoved his way through the groups of students and finally made it outside, his pace quickening as he saw his office; his sanctuary. Almost home-free.  
Almost home-free. Almo- "OYA OYA! HEAD PREFECT!" Hibari's veins nearly popped at the sound of the voice calling after him. "Herbivore. State what you want and leave me alone," He said, eyebrows scrunched together revealing his classic "GTFO face". "Kufufu, still as anal as ever, I see~" Mukuro smiled his ever so sly smile, enjoying the sight of the angered prefect. Hibari tried to keep in a growl as he tensed at the boy's annoying laugh. "JUST... Tell me What you need and LEAVE," Hibari raised his tonfas slightly. three years and this delinquent can't leave him alone! He's had it. Mukuro chuckled at the sight and replied, "Hmmm? No need to get hasty, now! Anyway, you've heard about the new student, I suspect?"

"New student.." Hibari lowered his tonfas and stood straight up remembering how his morning went. "So that's what those herbivorous where mumbling about.."

"Kufufu! Of course! Anyway, it just so happens that this new student is my cousin!" Mukuro lowered his head slightly and continued, "She's had some problems with her past school... Bullying... So her parents decided to transfer her here." Mukuro raised his head up to face the tense prefect and gave out a slightly shocked look. "Oya, Prefect, something up?"  
Hibari suddenly looked sick to his stomach as he froze in place. _Another... One..._ He thought and then instantly imagined a clone of the delinquent standing in front of him; though, this time, he pictured him with bright red lipstick and bright blue eye shadow. He shuddered at the thought of it all and tried to compose himself as he responded, "And what makes you think news about your cousin coming to this school should affect me so much that you have to stop me and tell me all of this?"

"Well, you see, I obviously have classes I need to attend-"

"That you end up ditching." touche.

"Yeah well... Either way, I'm gonna be busy today. So I figured I'd get you to show her around and keep her safe!"  
Hibari suddenly cringed at the words you, show, keep, safe, and her. The image of the horribly drag-queened Mukuro flashed through his head, once again. "Absolutely NOT, " Hibari snapped as he closed his eyes and turned around. "No way I'm going to baby sit some little herbivore cousin of yours for a whole da-" The head prefect was put to a halt as he realized someone had bumped into him. Slowly, he looked down to see a young girl with long purple hair (some put up into a bun matching Mukuro's pineapple spikes) and an eye patch covering one of her innocent purple eyes. Hibari quickly froze as he tried to hide an insane blush creeping up into his face. "Ahh I-I'm sorry!" The girl finally realized what she had done and backed away from the prefect. "Oya oya! Chrome! Where've you been?" Mukuro suddenly walked up to the girl, Chrome, and placed an arm around her while looking back at Hibari, smiling. "Hibari, this is my cousin, Chrome!"

"Ch-Chrome.." Hibari muttered the name quiet enough to where no one could hear him. Chrome studied Hibari for a second then turned to face Mukuro. "Is this the guy you said was going to show me around?" Mukuro chuckled as Hibari turned to glare at him.  
"Ahh right... About that.. He said he's too busy, at the moment, " Mukuro scratched his head then continued, "I'll see if someone else is willing to show you around.. Maybe Tet-"

"I guess it wouldn't be too much of a problem.." Hibari interrupted while clearing his throat and fixing his tie. Chrome's eyes lightened up a little bit as she took one step towards the prefect. "R-Really?"

"Yeah sure... However, I work fast. Hold me up and I won't hesitate to leave you alone."

"Ahh yes! I'll try my best not to hold you up!" The girl said with a determined look, though still not smiling.  
"FABULOUS!" Mukuro chuckled and nearly sang to his cousin, "Chrome~ You have fun~ And Hibari," He turned to look at the prefect;  
His face grew serious for a second and instantly lightened up into a deep smile. "If Chrome comes back to me with at least one scratch on her, I won't hesitate to kill youu~"  
"Hmf, " Was all Hibari had to say as he turned around and started off. "Herbivore. Let's get going. I don't have all day.."  
Chrome stood there, puzzled, until Mukuro whispered, "He means you."  
"O-Oh!" She faltered a bit then instantly dashed off to catch up with the prefect.

* * *

Phew! So there's the first chapter! Kind of short, yes? ^^;

So, anyway, I might make this a two-three chapter long fanfic, or dish out ever idea I had with it. Depends~

Next chapter, we'll see how the tour will go~ C: Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading and hopefully you found it to your liking! XD If not, I'm sorry for having failed you and wish you luck on your future reads~


	2. A Little Tour

Late! Sorry for the late chapter! School projects and tests caught up to me.. D: But anyway, here's chapter 2!

Also, thanks to E-Hin and Marabou for reviewing my last chapter~

**DISCLAIMER: Lucky for you all, I do not own KHR or it's characters used**

**

* * *

**

"Mr. Prefect?"

"Hibari."

"Ah... I don't quite-"

"My name is Hibari."

"Hibari, then. Where exactly are we going?"

It had been two hours since Hibari started giving Chrome a tour of Nimamori. Already was he fed up with the gossipy teens seeing Chrome follow him around like a clingy puppy with it's owner. Though Chrome stay unaware of much of her surroundings, Hibari was fully alert hearing the constant questions popping up about whether the two where dating or not. He needed a break. "We're going to pass the gym so you know where it is, and then take a break." He mentally sighed. Never had he actually given a tour of Nimamori to new students. Usually he'd pass the job to Tetsuya. He began to regret the quick decision he made.

"Gym," Hibari spat out while swiftly walking through the halls. Chrome took a moment to look at where Hibari was gesturing his hands towards just as the doors opened and a tall boy with short black hair came out and bumped into her. "Whoops! Sorry about that!" The boy said in a cheerful voice, smiling sheepishly. Hibari immediately halted at the sound and turned his head slightly to see what the commotion was about. "Ah I-it's fine," Chrome composed herself as she looked up at the boy. Looking down at her, the boy chuckled and finally decided to introduce himself, "The name's Yamamoto! And you must be the new girl!" Chrome nodded in agreement to Yamamoto's last statement and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Chrome." Suddenly, an uncomfortable aura emerged from behind Chrome as the annoyed prefect came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "Can we wrap this up before I decide to bite someone to death?"

"Isn't cannibalism bad, Hibari?" Chrome was utterly confused at Hibari's threat. Hibari's jaw twitched as he tried so hard not to throw this girl across the room while Yamamoto just laughed at the comeback. "Chrome," he began to explain, still smiling, "Hibari doesn't mean it literally. It's just something he says a lot."

"O-oh…" _Strange saying. _"Well I guess I shouldn't hold you up," Chrome said as she looked back at Yamamoto. "Bye, Yamamoto." She smiled at him making him blush slightly before laughing, "Was certainly a pleasure! See you around!" He turned and went back into the gym. "Are we done yet, herbivore?" Chrome turned to face Hibari, realizing he was still there. "Oh right! Where to next?"

"Rooftop."

"Roof.. Top..?" _Uhm…_

"For a break." Hibari let out a sigh. "Let's go before the halls get to crowded."

The light of the sun barely escaped the clouds as soft droplets of rain pattered down meeting the concrete. Chrome looked up admiring the layout of the sky; always looking so gorgeous after the rain gave its show. Snapping out of her deep concentration, she turned and ran to Hibari. The prefect gave out a slight puzzled expression as he saw the girl look up at him, smiling, then look down at her back, starting to dig in it. "Ah, Hi-Hibari," She said as she pulled out a bento box. "I made you some lunch." Hibari eyed the box, suspiciously before looking back at the girl and responding slowly, "Why..?"

"O-Oh! W-Well I thought I'd make you lunch as a way to say thank you for showing me around.."

"Hmf…" Hibari took the box and sat down unwrapping the gray cloth and opening the lid, revealing the contents from inside. Three onigiris lay neatly in a row. Hibari raised an eyebrow as he raised the food to his face studying it. _It looks edible… _He turned his head to find Chrome staring at him, anticipation in her eyes. _Hmf… _He took a quick bite on the onigiri. Slowly chewing, then finally swallowing. _Hm. Not ba- _Suddenly, the prefect started coughing loudly as he raised his hands to his neck. Chome broke out in a panic. "W-WHAT'S WRONG?" She asked quickly. "Wha-What the HECK did you put in this?" Hibari managed to cough out. "Ahhh… Ahhh…"

"WHAT?"

"M-Mukuro told me you liked fruits so I added some strawberries.. Blueberries… Cherries-" "CHERRIES?" "H-He said you liked those the best!"

"I'M ALLERGIC TO CHERRIES!"

"S-SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Chrome began to bow her head continuously. "JUST BRING ME TO A NURSE!" Hibari choked out as Chrome quickly grabbed him and ran towards the door.

Chrome leaned on her chair. Wondering how the prefect was doing now. It had been an hour since she fed him the death food. She couldn't help repeating apologetic words in her head. The door to the nurse's office finally opened as the prefect stepped outside. Chrome jumped from her chair and said, "Hibari! I'm sorry! I didn't think Mukuro would play a trick like that! I-If I can do anything to make it up to you.." Hibari sighed. _She really doesn't know her cousin all that well, does she… _"Hamburgers…"

"W-wha?"

"If you want to make it up to me, make me a hamburger. THAT'S my favorite food."

"O-Okay!"

"Also, don't listen to your cousin's advise, anymore.." _Cause it's killing me. *sigh*_

* * *

Hmm I don't really know if Hibari is allergic to much anything.. So I decided to go with cherries because of his whole cherry blossom thing. ^^;

Anyway thanks for reading~ I'll try to get the next chapter in sooner!


End file.
